I Miss You
by IAmNobodySpecial
Summary: Lorelai dies, leaving everyone broken, especially Rory. Better summary inside.


A/N: Oneshot.Lorelai dies, leaving Rory broken along with her family and friends. The song is _I Miss You_ by Miley Cyrus. In italics are memories and the song lyrics.

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING, not gilmore girls or the characters.I also don't own the song, I Miss You, that belongs to Miley Cyrus.

Rory walked into the diner after school, not yet knowing the news. As soon as she stepped in, she saw everyone's somber faces and stopped short. Her father's car was outside, he obviously knew she would be coming there to meet her mother, and there he was sitting at the counter, his head in his hands. He looked up as he heard the diner bell jingle. He looked tired, and sad. He didn't say a word as he stood and embraced her tightly. Rory looked and felt confused, the diner was silent and her dad had made the trip down from Boston in record time, something was wrong. She had no idea how bad, until something hit her.

Her mom wasn't there.

There was no laughter or humor in the diner, no bantering with Luke, no begging for coffee or bad singing or jokes. She wasn't anywhere to be found, but Rory fought the thought down, putting it into the back of her mind, refusing to believe the unbelievable. Her dad told her the news. There was a devastating car accident with a drunk driver. No survivors.

Reality hit her hard.

She could feel her fairytale life shatter as she proccessed the news.

Dead.

Her loving, humorous, caring mother, the dazzling women who gave her life,

Her best friend was dead.

She found it hard to breath, the walls closing in on her, suffocating her until she did the only thing that she could remember how to do.

She ran.

She ran from the diner, from the people who she had always known and counted on,

She ran from her fairytale world.

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms._

_"Happy Mothers Day mommy! I made you a cup of coffee and got you a present!" Rory exclaimed, jumping into her mothers bed with the thermos of coffee and a wrapped present. Lorelai sat up reaching for the present._

_"Thank you baby! Wow, a seven year old who knows how to make coffee, how blessed can a person be?" Lorelai smiled down at her little girl, playing with her silky hair._

_"Luke helped me get the gift though." Rory admitted, making Lorelai smile wider._

_"Speaking of Luke, how about after I drink this fabulous cup of coffee, and open this beautifully wrapped present, we go down to the diner and bug Luke until he makes us chocolate cake?"_

_"Sounds good," Rory said nodding,"Now open your present."_

_Lorelai ripped through the package and gasped at what she saw._

_A Go-go's record signed by Belinda. _

_"Do you like it mommy?" Rory asked._

_"I love it angel, I swear you were sent from heaven." She hugged Rory closely._

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here hold me_

The funeral music played as they lowered Lorelai into the ground. She does not cry, although she wants to, she can't upset her mother who couldn't stand it when Rory cried.

She feels the grip on her right hand tighten in comfort around hers and she looks to the right to see Jess smiling sadly at her. She grips his hand tighter and pulls him closer to her, resting her head on his shoulder. Luke squeezes her other hand as Christopher rests a comfortable hand on her shoulder.

She goes to Luke's when the ceremony is over. It starts to snow and she remember her mother and asks Luke pleadingly to stay there for the night, he doesn't hesitate and says that she can of course stay. However, that does not stop Luke from threatening Jess that if he tries anything or takes advantage of her emotional weak state that he will break his nec on her way up the stairs to the apartment.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Everyonce in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you_

She can't help smile to herself hearing it. Then, she remembers the snow as soon as she enters the apartment, seeing it through the window. She curls up on the couch and cries for the first time since she's heard the news. Sobs rack her body and she feels Jess's arms wrap securely around her, she just cries harder.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_Lorelai walked into Rory's room, seeing her standing on a chair trying to pin something to the wall. "What are you hanging up?" She asked her smirking._

_"A Harvard sign." She said simply, her short arms trying to reach higher._

_Lorelai smirked more,"Why?" She asked._

_"'Cause that's where I want to go to college."_

_Lorelai shook her head at her daughter's ambition, but Rory was so smart, she probably would. She walked over, taking the sign from her small hands, "Let me do that for you."_

_"Okay mommy," Rory said, handing her the sign. When Lorelai accomplished this task Rory hugged her mother tightly, Lorelai laughed._

_"My little ambitious dreamer."_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

"And now, a speech by the validictorian," announced Headmaster Charleston,"This young lady was a second-year transfer from a modest school where she distinguished herself immeasurably. She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Gilmore."

Rory walked onto the stage,"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore.My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her.I only wish she was here today, to hear and know how much she meant to me and how much I miss her. Now though, I have to thank another amazing person in my life, Luke Danes who without whom I would not be standing. He has helped me through everything and has acted as a father figure throughout my life," Rory finished with tears in her eyes and voice.

Headmaster Charleston walked back onto the stage,"Everybody, Rory Gilmore."

There was applause from the audiance as some wiped their tears.

Rory looked out, and saw her mother standing by a tree, smiling at her lovingly. Rory moved the tassle as she stuck her tongue out at her mom and Lorelai returned the gesture, then disappeared.

_Everything that's happening for me_

Emily, Richard, Luke and Jess went back to her house, she took in the mail and flipped through it. Three letters caught her eye as she opened them quickly. She gasped as she saw three acceptance letters, one to Yale, one to Princeton.

And one to Harvard.

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you_

_And I need you to know_

_I Miss You_

A/N: I worked really hard on this, please review!


End file.
